A Domestic Service
by TeamLouis
Summary: Louis Tomlinson était quelqu'un de très désordonné. Lorsque son petit-ami lui pose un ultimatum, il se pourrait bien que Louis prépare une petite surprise. #Larry Stylinson


**Rating :** M

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation amoureuse entre Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles, du célèbre boysband One Direction. Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif où le groupe n'existe. Le lemon dans cet OS est relativement hard, homophobes s'abstenir.

**Note : l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que la traduire.**

**Enjoy !**

Harry chantonnait, et attrapa la tartine de pain qui surgit du grille-pain. Il laissa tomba sa tartine grillée sur le plan de travail, avant d'ouvrir le couvercle du beurrier. Il entendit le bruit lointain de la télé, provenant de la chambre de Louis. Il sortit un couteau à beurre du tiroir et l'utilisa pour étaler la substance jaune sur le toast. Une fois le beurre étalé, Harry prit soin de découper le centre de la tartine, en veillant à faire des triangles. Il plaça les morceaux dans une assiette et laissa le couteau plein de beurre sur le plan de travail. Entendant un bruit soudain dans l'entrée, il tourna la tête pour voir le courrier poussé à travers la boite aux lettres.

Il continua de fredonner tranquillement, puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour ramasser trois enveloppes blanches. Ses yeux analysèrent brièvement les lettres, une était pour lui, les deux autres pour Louis.

Revenant dans la cuisine, Harry posa sa lettre sur le comptoir, mais garda en main celles de Louis. Il prit l'assiette de toasts, puis marcha en direction de la chambre de son petit-ami. Le son augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait. Il leva sa main avec la lettre et poussa la porte ouverte, pour trouver Louis assis sur son lit, une tasse de thé à moitié vide dans les mains. Ses yeux dévièrent de la télévision à Harry, lui souriant largement lorsqu'il vit les toasts.

« -Je savais bien que tu cuisinais ! J'espère que c'est pour moi, plaisanta Louis. »

Harry allait répondre mais s'arrêta, et regarda les vêtements éparpillés au sol. Il fronça les sourcils et enjamba un jean pour donner son petit-déjeuner à Louis.

-Tu ne vois pas que c'est le bordel ici ?

Louis prit un morceau de pain et mordit dedans, les yeux fixés sur Harry, et haussa les épaules.

« -Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça.

-Louis, on ne voit même pas le tapis ! cria Harry. »

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la pièce, et soupira face aux cannettes de bière et aux cartons de pizza qui trainaient nonchalamment contre les meubles de la chambre.

« -Je ne sais même pas comment tu peux dormir ici.

-Parce que tu ne veux pas que je dorme avec toi.

-On ne dort pas quand t'es avec moi, tu le sais très bien. Et après, je suis fatigué. »

Louis leva les yeux au ciel, agacé, avant d'avaler un autre toast.

« -Je vais nettoyer, d'accord ? assura-t-il, sachant qu'Harry ne serait pas entièrement convaincu. »

Ses yeux se baissèrent sur le courrier que tenait Harry.

« -C'est pour moi ? demanda-t-il. »

Harry regarda les enveloppes, se souvenant soudainement qu'il les avait dans les mains.

« -Ouais, elles viennent d'arriver, dit-il en se penchant pour donner les lettres à Louis. »

Harry le regarda avec un léger dégoût, alors Louis s'essuya rapidement les mains sur sa couette, avant de prendre les deux enveloppes. Le plus jeune fit soudain une grimace, après avoir reniflé autour de la pièce.

« -C'est quoi cette odeur ? »

Louis prit le papier plié dans l'enveloppe et jeta un regard à Harry, avant d'hausser les épaules.

« -Je sais pas. Peut-être le reste de pizza d'hier. »

Harry fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois et suivit le regard de Louis, jusque sur le bureau qui dévoila un carton de pizza. Il fronça les yeux, en pleine réflexion, puis se tourna vers Louis.

« -J'ai cuisiné pour toi hier soir, et le soir d'avant, je t'ai emmené au restaurant, ce qui signifie que cette pizza est là depuis beaucoup plus longtemps qu'elle ne devrait ! »

Louis lisait distraitement sa lettre, ne prêtant aucune attention à Harry. Il finit d'analyser le papier, puis leva les yeux pour voir son petit-ami ébahi, comme s'il attendait qu'il parle.

« -Je nettoierais, je te promets !

-Tu dis toujours ça, Lou, lui rappela Harry, soupirant en regardant une dernière fois la chambre en désordre. »

Il secoua la tête et se tourna vers le lit.

« -Ca ne prendra pas longtemps pour que ce soit propre, tu sais.

-Mais c'est tellement chiant ! geint Louis en mettant sa lettre sur sa table de nuit pour prendre un toast. »

Il prit une bouchée alors qu'il regardait Harry se déplacer vers la porte.

« -Je vais faire le tri, pumpkin, tu as ma parole. »

Harry marmonna en guise de réponse, pas convaincu de la promesse de Louis.

« -Ou bien, embaucher une femme de ménage ou un truc dans le genre, plaisanta-t-il, avant de quitter la chambre. »

Louis avala sa tartine en regardant la porte, les paroles d'Harry tournant en boucle dans sa tête. Il cligna des yeux, et laissa un petit sourire glisser sur ses lèvres, alors qu'une idée obstruait son esprit.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, Harry entra dans la maison avec des sacs de courses et ses clés de voiture à la main. Il traversa le couloir pour rejoindre la cuisine et déposa les sacs remplis de nourriture et de boissons sur le plan de travail.

« -Lou, je suis rentré ! appela-t-il à travers la maison, sachant pertinemment que Louis était à la maison, même si le silence l'entourait. »

Marchant à travers le hall d'entrée, Harry retira ses chaussures et accrocha sa veste au porte-manteau, puis retourna près de la chambre de Louis. Une odeur fraîche emplit son nez et il fronça les sourcils, s'étant attendu à l'odeur désagréable d'i peine quelques heures. Il tendit la main pour pousser la porte ouverte, lui permettant de mieux sentir cette odeur forte et fruitée, d'un désodorisant inconnu. Il vit instantanément le mobilier propre et bien rangé, les vêtements dans l'armoire au lieu d'être au sol.

« -Tu as réellement… »

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il aperçut Louis à l'opposé de la pièce. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit l'apparence de son petit-ami, habillé dans un costume de fille, un plumeau à la main. Harry sentit son estomac se tordre d'excitation et de plaisir alors qu'il le regardait. Ses yeux détaillèrent Louis, parfaitement moulé dans une rose courte à corset. Ses jambes fuselées étaient recouvertes de bas résilles, tirés jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses où une large bande de dentelle blanche terminait la lingerie. Harry déglutit avec difficulté quand il vit les talons noirs de Louis, le faisant paraître beaucoup plus grand que d'habitude. Son estomac le picota et son jean devenait de plus en plus serré, cette vision si excitante.

« -J'ai suivi ton conseil, dit soudainement Louis, essayant de cacher son sourire après avoir vu le regard d'Harry. »

Il se tenait d'une manière efféminée, la main sur la taille, les hanches avancées, ses yeux guettaient la réaction d'Harry.

« -J'ai embauché une femme de ménage, termina-t-il, arborant un large sourire quand Harry leva les yeux vers lui. »

Harry déglutit une nouvelle fois, trouvant sa bouche beaucoup trop sèche. Il baissa les yeux pour regarder le torse de Louis, qui était recouvert du haut de la robe. Les lanières étaient fixées sur chacune de ses épaules, tenant la robe en place. Cela suffisait pour rendre Harry complètement allumé et désespéré pour toucher le tissu sur le corps de Louis.

« -Je n'avais pas cela en tête lorsque j'ai suggéré ça, dit-il, sa voix beaucoup plus profonde que d'ordinaire, marchant lentement vers son amant. Mais je suis content que tu ais suivi mon conseil. »

Louis continuait de sourire au fur et à mesure qu'Harry s'approchait, il trouvait le regard de son cadet hypnotisé.

« -J'ai pensé que ça te plairait, répondit le plus âgé. »

Il remarqua la manière dont Harry le détaillait, comme si cette robe courte l'avait déconnecté du monde réel.

« -Et puis, tu sais, j'ai bien travaillé, je pense mériter une récompense, continua-t-il, souriant d'une manière suggestive. »

Harry le regarda, les sourcils froncés dans la confusion.

« -Une récompense ? »

Louis lui sourit, charmeur, et Harry s'arrêta, combattant l'envie de faire parcourir ses mains sur la robe, sentir les courbes de son amant.

« -Ouais, répondit simplement le plus âgé, détaillant son cadet. J'ai nettoyé ma chambre pour toi, je pense que ça signifie que j'ai le droit d'avoir quelque chose en retour…

-C'est toi qui fous le bordel ! Si tu dois avoir quelque chose, c'est une punition, dit Harry en secouant lentement la tête. »

Brisant le faible écart qu'il y avait entre eux, Louis tendit la main et la posa sur le torse de son petit-ami. Ses yeux remontèrent lentement vers le plus jeune, et il plaça sa jambe entre ses cuisses, se rapprochant un peu plus près.

« -Donc, tu vas me punir, Harry ? demanda-t-il calmement, faisant une moue innocente. »

Harry sentit son ventre le piquer encore plus et la chaleur de la jambe de Louis contre sa cuisse. Il ignora brièvement la question et baissa les yeux sur le côté pour voir comment la jambe de son amant était enroulée autour de sa taille. Sa main descendit lentement vers le genou du plus âgé, et il toucha délicatement le motif du collant, son érection comprimée un peu plus dans son jean.

Serrant sa main sur la jambe de Louis, Harry le regarda à nouveau, leurs visages maintenant plus près qu'avant.

« -Tu le mérites, dit le plus jeune d'une voix basse. Pour avoir foutu le bordel, et pour t'être habillé comme une salope pour moi, ajouta-t-il, sentant son sexe se contracter à ses mots. »

Harry fit parcourir ses doigts sur la jambe de Louis, puis retira vivement sa main. Les yeux braqués sur le corps de son amant, il sentit une profonde vague d'excitation le submerger.

« -Tourne-toi face à mur, ordonna-t-il calmement. »

Louis sourit tandis qu'il suivait les instructions de son cadet. Il se retourna gracieusement et s'approcha du mur de sa chambre, créant de grosses traces sur le parquet à cause de ses talons. Il se mordit la lèvre d'appréhension quand il s'appuya contre le mur, le plumeau toujours en main.

Regardant comment le dos de son amant était arqué pour mettre ses fesses en valeur, Harry déglutit difficilement et gémit, sentant son ventre se tordre. Il s'approcha plus près de l'endroit où Louis attendait la prochaine instruction.

La main d'Harry tomba sur le renflement de son entrejambe quand il vit la culotte lacée noire que la robe remontée montrait. Un gémissement rauque sortit de sa gorge, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Louis porte ce genre de sous-vêtements. Tout aussi surpris qu'il était, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir encore plus allumé.

« -Tu es si sexy en ce moment…, dit doucement Harry, sa voix rauque d'excitation. »

Ses yeux étaient braqués sur la petite culotte, couvrant la courbe des fesses de Louis, tandis qu'il s'approchait pour s'emparer des hanches de son amant.

Louis sourit, avant de tourner la tête pour voir Harry par-dessus son épaule.

« -Je suis content que tu aimes ce que tu vois, dit-il, sachant que son amant aimait certainement plus que lui-même.

-Si tu savais ! s'exclama Harry, sa voix toujours profonde et lente. »

Ses mains descendirent doucement pour caresser les fesses de son amant, sentir le contact doux du coton de la culotte sous ses doigts.

« -Ton cul est si bon avec_ ça_, ajouta-t-il, devenant plus rude, griffant la peau sensible. »

Louis retint un gémissement et se força à reprendre une respiration normale. Il tourna de nouveau la tête, les doigts d'Harry massant toujours durement ses fesses, lui envoyant de décharges de plaisir à travers tout le corps.

« -Je parie que tu as attendu pendant des heures que je rentre, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry d'une voix puissante. Porter cette robe et cette culotte comme une petite fille très sexy, continua-t-il, une de ses mains se déplaçant sur la hanche de son amant. Tu as attendu pour je te vois comme une salope, parce que tu savais combien j'allais aimer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Louis hocha la tête, sentant son corps réagir face à ces paroles. Les picotements dans son ventre, effet de l'excitation, et son sexe durcir contre la paroi en coton de sa culotte. Harry prit le contrôle de la situation et pressa son corps contre celui de Louis, lui permettant de sentir à quel point il l'avait excité. Harry déplaça ses lèvres près de l'oreille de son amant.

« -Tu es une mauvaise fille, souffla-t-il, entendant Louis haleter sous lui. Tu sais ce qu'il arrive aux mauvaises filles, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, chuchotant lentement chaque mot. »

Louis gémit quand Harry appuya plus fortement son érection contre ses fesses. Encore une fois, le plus âgé hocha la tête.

« -Les mauvaises filles reçoivent des fessées, Harry, répondit Louis en toute confiance, aucunement honteux d'être plus excité à ce stade.

-C'est exact, approuva Harry, gardant sa bouche près de l'oreille de Louis, tandis que sa main se leva et claqua la fesse droite de son amant. »

Il entendit Louis gémir à nouveau, plus fort cette fois.

« -Et tu as été une très vilaine fille, murmura Harry, avant de le fesser une nouvelle fois. »

Après avoir entendu Louis gémir une nouvelle fois, le plus jeune se recula et se mit à genoux. Il garda ses mains sur les hanches de son amant avant de baisser la culotte, pour dévoiler ces fesses qui le faisaient rêver.

« -Tu vas prendre ta punition, n'est-ce pas, Louis ? demanda-t-il en frappant au même endroit la fesse du plus âgé. »

Louis gémit et resta immobile contre le mur. Il hocha la tête, sentant les picotements dans tout son corps. Son pénis se contracta sous la culotte qu'il portait, il mendiait presque pour tout ce qu'Harry lui donnait.

Baissant sa main plus bas, Harry utilisa ses doigts pour dégager le tissu qui le gênait à sa tâche, lui permettant ainsi de voir l'entrée de Louis. Il garda ses mains sur les fesses de son amant, et approcha sa tête pour venir lécher l'intimité serrée qui s'offrait à lui.

« -Oh, putain, Haz. »

Louis eut le souffle coupé par un gémissement, et ses yeux se fermèrent quand il sentit la langue de son amant pousser en lui.

Une des mains d'Harry attrapa la hanche de son amant pour le maintenir en place contre le mur tandis que sa langue glissa plusieurs fois dans et hors de son entrée. Gardant sa main serrée sur la hanche de Louis, Harry recula la tête et avala le goût de sa langue. Il gémit d'approbation.

« -Hum, ton cul a si bon goût, plaisanta-t-il, ayant toujours la saveur de Louis dans sa bouche. »

Il se rapprocha à nouveau et lécha doucement l'intimité, faisant de petits cercles autour.

« -Tu aimes ça ? »

Louis hocha la tête, haletant de gémir aussi fort. Il déglutit et tourna la tête, obligé de voir son amant lui faire autant de bien.

« -J'adore ça, répondit-il en gémissant quand la langue d'Harry poussa en lui. J'aime tellement. »

Le plus jeune le fit languir un peu plus longtemps avant de se retirer complètement. Il laissa tomber sa main sur la fesse droite de Louis et claqua la marque rouge qui s'était déjà formée.

« -Tu es si excitant. »

Harry se remit debout et éloigna ses mains du corps de Louis, pour enlever sa chemise blanche. Il la jeta sur le tapis propre de la chambre, puis déboucla lentement sa ceinture, et frissonna d'anticipation.

« -Tu veux que je te prenne contre ce mur ? demanda Harry, baissant son jean et son boxer à ses chevilles. »

Il prit son sexe dur dans sa main et commença à se caresser, et remarqua comment Louis hochait la tête, frénétiquement.

« -Vraiment ? Tu crois qu'un mauvais cul comme le tien supportera ma bite ? »

Louis se mordit la lèvre et hocha de nouveau la tête, se sentant dépassé par l'excitation.

« -Je pense pouvoir supporter ça, répondit-il, son érection poussant contre les parois en coton de la culotte.

-Je parie que tu peux, convint Harry, sa main le masturbant allègrement. »

Il se déplaça sur le coté et chercha à tâtons le tube de lubrifiant sur la table de nuit. Malgré l'intensité de son excitation, et le plaisir qu'il prenait à jouer ce rôle, il ne voulait pas blesser son amant. Rapidement, il étala une quantité généreuse de lubrifiant sur son membre et s'approcha de Louis. Harry fit subtilement glisser la culotte le long des jambes du plus âgé.

« -Je sais combien tu aimes avoir ma bite qui frappe en toi, n'est-ce pas, Louis ?

-Oui, répondit simplement le dit Louis, son corps se couvrant de frissons lorsque la main d'Harry toucha sa hanche. J'aime tellement, ajouta-t-il, laissant son amant le tirer plus près de lui. »

Harry guida l'extrémité de son érection vers l'intimité de Louis, et gémit lorsque cette chaleur étroite autour de son sexe, battant de plaisir. Louis gémit aussi, sentant les picotements à l'intérieur de son estomac augmenter rapidement. Il avait l'impression que son corps était en feu, quand Harry poussa plus loin en lui, le faisant haleter et gémir à la fois.

« -Haz… Continue… »

Harry souffla en guise de réponse avant de pousser en avant, son érection maintenant pleinement satisfaite.

« -Tu aimes la façon dont ma bite déchire ton cul bien serré ? gémit-il, ses doigts laissant des marques rouges sur la peau de Louis.

-Oh putain ! gémit-il en réponse, ses mains se démenant pour se maintenir contre le mur. »

Il gémit doucement, appréciant le sentiment intense d'avoir son amant à l'intérieur de lui.

« -Bouge, Harry, dit-il désespérément. Baise-moi vite et fort ! »

Harry gémit d'une voix rauque, resserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur la taille de Louis et commença à s'enfoncer dans et hors de lui. Ses hanches frappaient à un rythme rapide, le mouvement créant un bruit de claquement de la peau contre la peau.

« -Tu es tellement bon, gémit Harry, sentant son corps frissonner de plaisir. Une telle salope désespérée pour moi… »

Louis gémit quand il sentit l'augmentation de plaisir parcourir son corps et tourna la tête pour voir son amant plus ou moins en lui.

« -Putain, Harry !

-Tu es tellement serré…, gémit profondément le plus jeune, poussant plus rapidement en Louis. »

Sa main saisit le tissu de la robe, lui rappelant ce que son amant portait.

« -Tu es une vraie salope, porter cette robe pour moi…, gémit Harry, déplaçant sa bouche près de l'oreille de Louis, ne stoppant pas ses coups de reins. Mais tu savais combien j'aimerais, n'est-ce pas, Louis ? Tu savais que je ne résisterais pas à cette robe, cette culotte, ces chaussures.

-Harry, s'il te plait, haleta Louis, son sexe laissant déjà échapper quelques gouttes de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. »

Son corps était électrique, excité, sa peau brûlante sous le plaisir.

« -Montre-moi jusqu'où tu peux aller, Louis, ordonna Harry, sentant son corps commencer à trembler. Fais-toi jouir pour moi. »

Le plus âgé obéit volontiers et enveloppa sa main autour de son érection. Il gémit dès qu'il commença à se caresser, sentant son sexe palpitant dans sa paume. Il savait qu'il était proche, il pouvait sentir l'arrière de ses jambes se contracter, et son estomac le piquer un peu plus.

« -Harry, gémit soudain Louis, plus fort, le vertige le prenant quand sa main le caressa plus vite. Harry, je vais venir ! »

Il gémit, juste avant que son orgasme prenne le dessus et que des trainées de sperme jaillissent et atterrissent sur le mur en face de lui. Harry écoutait les soupirs et les gémissements de son amant tandis qu'il continuait à s'enfoncer en lui. Ses doigts serraient les hanches de Louis, ses coups de reins toujours plus rapides, et il laissait ses gémissements franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

« -Je vais jouir dans ton cul de salope, gémit Harry à l'oreille de son amant, frissonnant au son de ses propres mots. »

Il gémit, souffla encore, son sexe durcit dans Louis, son corps tremblant de la sensation intense de son orgasme.

Quelques secondes passèrent, et Harry déposa un petit baiser sur l'épaule de Louis quand il se retira. Il se retourna ensuite et enleva son jean et son boxer à coups de pied, puis passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amant et le redressa. Plaçant un autre baiser dans son cou, Harry sourit quand il sentit la main de Louis se lever pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur le mur en face les traces bien visibles de l'orgasme de son amant. Le jeu était fini, la partie terminée, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable d'avoir insulté son petit-ami de la sorte. Mais, après tout, ils venaient tous deux de réaliser leur fantasme inavoué.

« -Ca m'avait manqué, Lou…

-Moi aussi, babe. Je t'aime. »


End file.
